


one a.m.

by Piper_Emerald



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor can draw, Evan rambles, Jared just shows up because he's Jared, M/M, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Emerald/pseuds/Piper_Emerald
Summary: The only reason Evan agreed to work the midnight shift was because he thought that no one would want to buy coffee at midnight in the first place. He was right about this until the night Connor Murphy stomped into the cafe as it was nearing one a.m.





	1. Chapter 1

The only reason Evan agreed to work the midnight shift was because he thought that no one would want to buy coffee at midnight in the first place. For the most part, he was right.

Evan could deal with the occasional drunk stumbling through the doors with the hopes that a quick cup would sober him enough to walk home. Once in a while a couple on a late date would buy two lattes before leaving to one of their apartments to engage in whatever happy people did behind closed doors. Sometimes, a college student would end a study session by ordering whatever pastries the cafe had left. But Evan spent most of his shift standing at the cash register with a book spread open on the counter in front of him.

Not once had Evan ever known any of the cafe’s late night customers. At least, he hadn’t until Connor Murphy stomped toward the register one night when it was nearing one a.m.

Evan knew Connor. They’d gone to school together since second grade. Connor’s sister was one of the few people in high school that actually talked to Evan. Now that he was in his third year of college, Evan still kept in touch with her. A while ago she’d mention that Connor’s university wasn’t very far from the community college Evan attended.

Still, Evan doubted that Connor had any idea he existed.

“Good morning,” Evan smiled when Connor walked the the register.

“Can I get a coffee?” Connor’s words were polite if his tone wasn’t.

“Right, yeah,” Evan nodded. “What size?”

“Regular,” Connor stated.

“Okay,” Evan forced a smile as he took the dollar fifty from Connor.

“Are you gonna ask me what my name is?” Connor wondered dryly.

“No, I know,” Evan blurted before he could stop himself.

“What?” Connor gave him a guarded look.

“I’m sorry,” Evan stammered. “I mean, you’re Connor Murphy, right? I, um, I know your sister.”

“You talk to Zoe?” Connor looked surprised, but not angry.

“Yeah,” Evan nodded quickly.

“Right,” Connor cleared his throat.

Evan jumped to making the coffee. Connor leaned on the counter, eyes not leaving Evan. The gaze was distracting, it made his hands shake, but he wasn’t going to say anything. Connor probably already thought he was a weirdo, Evan didn’t need to enforced that anymore.

“Here,” Evan placed the cup on the counter.

Connor made eye contact with him for a second before taking it. Evan expected Connor to leave now the way the drunks and the couples did, but instead he sat down at one of the tables Evan thought were only utilized in the daytime. Evan watched Connor take the lid off of the cup and raze the probably steaming drink to his lips.

Evan whipped his gaze back to the book that still laid open at the counter. Staring was a bad idea. He didn’t want to offend Connor, but who stopped at a cafe at one in the morning?

For the next fifteen minutes, Evan was barely able to read a page. Every few seconds he couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a glance at Connor, who was just sitting there drinking the cup of coffee. He didn’t even have his phone out.

Evan wasn’t sure if he should be saying something. When two people were alone in a room it was normal for them to make conversation, but Evan didn’t know what to talk to Connor about without sounding creepy. It wasn’t that Evan asked about him, but it was normal for Zoe to mention her brother when she called of texted him.

He knew that Connor was an art major, that he’d really buckled down work wise after graduating high school, and that they made sure to call each other at least once a week. She was proud of him, but Evan was fairly certain that Connor wouldn’t appreciate his life being talked about to someone he regarded as a stranger.

When Connor finally finished the coffee and stood up, Evan couldn’t help feeling relieved. He didn’t expect Connor to pause at the door and look back at him.

“See you around, Hansen,” Connor stated before disappearing through the door.

Evan was left alone and gaping.

* * *

The next morning, Evan wasn’t ready for Connor to walk back into the cafe. He’d done his best to pass off seeing him as some weird fluke, and tried very hard not to worry about why Connor knew his last name. Which was Evan’s way of saying he’d worried about it a lot. He’d been so worried that Jared had offered to switch shifts with him so he could avoid ever running into Connor again.

Evan refused that. He didn’t think Connor would come back, and even if he did that was better than having to talk to ten people within minutes. Evan tried to remind himself of this when Connor was standing in front of him.

“Hi,” Evan gripped the hem of his shirt.

“I’ll get a coffee,” Connor said in a tired voice, placing the money on the counter. “Regular.”

“Okay,” Evan scrambled into movement.

He’d never thought that he was that good at making coffee, but he was decent enough to get his job and he’d only ever gotten one complaint.

“I remember you,” Connor’s voice startled Evan. He jolted, spilling the hot water he’d been pouring on his hand. “Shit, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Evan said quickly, ignoring how his skin burned. “I’m fine, sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Connor questioned. “I’m the one who startled you.”

“I know—sorry—I mean,” Evan sputtered.

“Calm down,” Connor said in a level voice.

Evan just nodded, trying to refocus on making Connor’s coffee.

“We went to the same high school,” Connor continued what he’d been saying before Evan jumped.

“I know,” Evan glanced back at him.

“That’s how I know your name,” Connor told him.

“Oh,” Evan said dumbly.

“Sorry if I freaked you out last night,” Connor said. “It just took a bit to recognize you.”

“It’s okay,” Evan said softly. He finished making the coffee and handed it to Connor.

“Thanks.” Connor didn’t sit at a table to drink it this time.

Evan watched him walk out the door, feeling no less confused than he had the night before.

* * *

“Zoe told me this place existed,” Connor informed him the third night.

“That makes sense,” Evan realized.

He should have never told her that he’d had a crush on Connor back when they were in high school. It shouldn’t matter now, he’d been over it for years. Even calling it a crush felt like a stretched. They’d never spoken, and looking back it felt almost creepy. But Evan had been in the closet and Connor had been beautiful.

Connor still was beautiful.

“Why?” Connor asked. Evan felt like he was being called out on the thoughts that sixteen-year-old him should have kept to himself.

“She just said once that she thought we’d get along,” Evan stammered.

“Of course she did,” Connor rolled his eyes.

“Sorry,” Evan didn’t know what else to say.

“You gotta quit apologizing about literally everything,” Connor told him. “I’m not annoyed at you.”

“Okay,” Evan mumbled.

“She doesn’t think I have friends,” Connor sighed.

“Do you?” Evan asked before he could stop himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant that to sound—”

“I don’t,” Connor cut him off. “But I don’t need her shoving me in the direction of the only person she knows that still lives here.”

“Do you want the usual?” Evan asked. Connor still hadn’t ordered. It was almost like he wanted to talk to Evan.

“Yeah,” Connor handed Evan the money.

“Do you remember me?” Connor asked suddenly. Evan did a very good job of not dropping the paper cup in his hands. “From high school, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Evan nodded.

He remembered how Connor’s hair was two inches longer than it was now, how he rarely went to class and when he did he was always drawing something instead of paying attention, how he never so much as paid Evan a glance in the hall.

“I was an asshole back then,” Connor stated.

“You weren’t,” Evan said a little too quickly.

“I was, and still am,” Connor winked at him.

Evan turned back to the coffeemaker in an attempt to hide his blush.

“Here you go,” he gave Connor the cup.

“Do you talk to my sister a lot?” Connor wandered to the table he’d been sitting at before.

“Not that much,” Evan chirped.

“Right,” Connor gave him an odd look, before directing his attention away.

Evan watched him swing the messenger bad that he’d worn around his shoulder onto the empty chair next to him. He pulled a sketch pad out of it. Evan was staring again. He tried to busy himself by sorting the cash register. Never in his life had he felt more in need of busy work.

“Are you in school?” Connor asked, his eyes not looking up from the sketch pad.

Evan spent the next half an hour telling Connor about college, and why he was working the midnight shift at a tiny cafe, and every other thing that popped into his head. It was only when Connor had finished the coffee that Evan realized he’d been rambling while Connor sat silently listening to him. He opened his mouth to apologize, when Connor cut him off with a grin.

“You should talk more,” he told him.

“Or less,” Evan said sheepishly.

“No,” Connor tore out page he’d been drawing on before tucking his sketch book back into his bag. He folded the paper and placed it in Evan’s tip jar on his way to the door. “Definitely more.”

Evan waited until Connor was gone before fishing out the paper. He unfolded it to find a detailed drawing of the apple tree Evan had babbled about wanting to someday plant when he could afford his own house. Evan blinked at the beautiful drawing before folding it again and tucking it into his shirt pocket.

Maybe he wasn’t exactly over his crush on Connor Murphy.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor was being very stupid. That wasn’t anything new, but he still felt the need to remind himself of it. Still, he’d spent most of his life thinking he was above flirting with a cute barista that was clearly out of his league.

He hadn’t meant to keep coming back. Well, the second time he did. After he’d explained to Zoe what happened, she’d warned him that he probably had freaked Evan out. Usually that wouldn’t bother Connor, but somehow guilt had managed to stick in his chest. He was going to be awake that late anyway, so stopping by the make it clear that he hadn’t meant o make Evan uncomfortable felt like the right thing to do.

After that it just became a habit. Connor didn’t sleep well, and when he was in Evan’s company this didn’t feel like such a bad thing. Being awake at one in the morning in the smallest cafe he’d ever fucking seen felt normal.

Connor wasn’t used to feeling normal. He didn’t realized it was as addicting as the caffeine he was now regularly pouring into his system.

It wasn’t just because he wanted something to do at that hour. Connor liked talking to Evan. He liked hearing how Evan could ramble about the things he was passionate about. He liked the way Evan would steal glances at him when he thought Connor wasn’t looking. He liked Evan’s bright smile, and the soft freckles brushed across his face, and the way he parted his hair.

Were Evan anyone else, Connor would have asked him out within the first week of his visits to the cafe. But he didn’t want to make the first move. Evan Hansen over reacted to almost everything, and Connor didn’t want him to just say yes because he was afraid of disappointing one of the few people who actually talked to him.

Connor knew Evan didn’t have a lot of friends. Actually, aside from only really knowing him for about a week and a half, Connor knew quite a lot about Evan. Sometimes he’d share things about himself too, but mostly he let Evan talk about whatever was on his mind. Connor knew that he wasn’t used to someone listening to him, and for once it was nice for Connor to be around someone who wasn’t constantly giving him the third degree.

He still flirted, and dropped hints, but either Evan was very oblivious or didn’t know how to tell Connor he just wasn’t interested. Connor hoped it was the former, but if it was the later he had a pretty good idea why. Aside from all of the obvious reasons why no one in their right mind would want to date Connor, he was fairly certain that Evan had a crush on his sister.

And that fucking sucked.

He hadn’t talked to Zoe about it. He didn’t want to talk to Zoe about it. He wanted to pretend he hadn’t noticed how Evan would seem slightly nervous overtime Connor brought her up, or how his smile would always get a little bit brighter when he said her name.

Instead Connor would keep drawing and inhaling coffee at an ungodly hour, because this was the closest he was gonna get to having Evan.

“Zoe’s gonna visit in a few weeks,” Connor blurted that morning.

He never wanted to talk about Zoe with Evan, but it felt weird to keep this from him. Evan was Zoe’s friend first, Connor didn’t have the right to keep him to himself. Plus, he wasn’t even sure that him and Evan were friends. They only ever talked in the cafe. They didn’t even have each other’s numbers.

“That’s nice,” Evan handed Connor his coffee.

“It’ll be a nightmare,” Connor let him know. “My parents go crazy every time she comes home for a week.”

“Really?” Evan laughed.

“Well, she’s the successful child, so I guess they have the right to celebrate her existence,” Connor made a show of rolling his eyes.

“You’re successful,” Evan stated.

“Thanks,” Connor muttered. He placed his cup at his usual table and pulled out his sketch book. He’d drawn almost every piece of scenery in the room already. Sooner or later he was going to need a new subject.

“I’ve never seen anyone draw as good as you,” Evan informed him.

“In my family talent doesn’t mean shit if it’s not getting you somewhere,” Connor didn’t like to talk about his family, but Evan had let slip so many personal details that it felt wrong not to do the same.

“So why don’t you sell it?” Evan asked.

“That’s easier said than done,” Connor said dryly. He’d thought about starting a website, but he really didn’t know where to begin.

“My friend is a business major,” Evan said. “He’d probably help you if you paid him a little bit.”

“By friend I assume you mean Jared Kleinman,” Connor knew that Evan didn’t talk to that many other people.

“Yeah,” Evan nodded sheepishly.

“We don’t exactly get along,” Connor mused.

“That was three years ago,” Evan tried to brush off.

“It won’t end well,” Connor warned him.

“At least talk to him,” Evan pressed.

“Fine.”

Connor acted like it wasn’t a big deal. He pretended that he wasn’t kind of shocked that someone else was actually interested in whether or not his art succeeded. He was so used to Zoe trying to be supportive while making it clear she was terrified he was going to end up homeless and not know how to ask for help, or his parents being disappointed that he’d never been able to find a decent career path.

“I’ll tell him to come here tomorrow,” Evan said brightly. “Bring fifty dollars in case…”

“He still thinks I’m rich,” Connor scoffed.

“Yeah,” Evan admitted.

“Okay,” Connor let himself smile now. “Thanks, Hansen.”

“No problem,” Evan smiled back.

Connor could feel his heartbeat quicken, but did his best not to let that show.

* * *

Jared Kleinman was still an asshole. However, he also seemed to know what he was doing. Within an hour, he’d explained to Connor exactly what he needed to do to begin selling the portraits and paintings he already completed, and how to get people who wanted commissions to notice his work. It was well worth the money that Jared had insisted Connor fork over the second he arrived.

“How’ve you been, by the way?” Jared asked once he was finished instructing Connor on how to set up a website.

“Fine,” Connor’s voice was tight by habit.

He didn’t mind this. He still didn’t exactly like Jared, but the cafe had morphed into a safe space, and Connor felt comfortable knowing that Evan was hovering at the counter pretending that he couldn’t hear every word of their conversation.

He talked to Jared about how life was actually a lot less shitty after high school, and pretty soon they were both laughing at a joke Connor doubted either of them would have found funny were it not one in the morning. Jared was able to rope Evan into the conversation not long after that.

It was interesting to see how they interacted. From the little Connor had seen of them in high school, he’d always thought that Jared wasn’t a good friend for someone as clearly insecure as Evan. Now, however, it was like they balanced each other out.

“You’re gay right?” Jared’s question was sudden, but he spoke in a surprisingly casual tone.

“Jared,” Evan hissed, he looked mildly mortified.

“What?” Jared raised his arms in mock defense. “I just helped him start his career and I can’t ask what his sexuality is?”

“You wouldn’t have a shot with me anyway,” Connor said with a smirk.

“Oh, I wouldn’t stoop to that level,” Jared shot back. There wasn’t any malice in his tone. Connor wondered if he would have been able to read that three years ago.

“I am gay,” Connor answered, not because he felt he owed the answer, but because he wanted to make it clear to both of them that it wasn’t something he was embarrassed about.

“Call it,” Jared stated.

“At least I’m not as obvious as you are,” Connor replied.

“I’m not obvious,” Jared crossed his arms.

“You kinda are,” Evan let him know.

“You’ve known me since we were kids, and I still had to come out to you!” Jared exclaimed.

“He was probably just too repulsed to think of you in any remotely sexual context that he didn’t bother wondering what way you swung,” Connor spoke up.

“Fuck you, Murphy,” Jared rolled his eyes.

“No thanks,” Connor quipped.

They all laughed again. Connor didn’t stop to realize that this was the closest thing he ever had to being in a group of friends. He did wonder what the passers by thought about three guys laughing in a cafe at nearly two in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed in my other fics I have a tendency to write for Jared the least. In an attempt to fix that, he now just randomly shows up everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

“Were you flirting with Jared?” Evan asked the next morning. His voice was timid, more so than Connor had heard it in a while.

“No,” Connor had no idea where Evan had gotten that from. “Did he think I was?”

“I don’t know,” Evan wasn’t looking at him. “I mean, he said _he_ wasn’t and that I’m just being weird, but if you guys were and I was like—I don’t know—getting in the way? You could have asked me to leave, or you could have left, since I kinda can’t leave since I work here and all.”

“I wasn’t flirting,” Connor told him firmly. “And if he was I’m not interested.”

Evan lifted his gaze. Connor tried to search it, but he didn’t know that look. It was a little unnerving. He’d thought that he really had gotten to know Evan Hansen, but he didn’t recognize the boy standing in front of him.

But why on earth would Evan think that Connor had been flirting with Jared? If anything they had been making fun of each other. Part of Connor felt insulted, not at the thought of being involved with Jared, but because he’d spent so much time trying to clearly flirt with Evan. Did Evan really think that he bough coffee at one in the morning because it worked with his schedule? Did he think that Connor normally left drawings in tip jars and made sure his fingers brushed everyone who handed him a cup of coffee?

“I’m a terrible friend.” Evan’s voice sounded far away, but it brought Connor back.

“I’m not following,” Connor told him.

“Never mind,” Evan looked upset.

“Hansen,” Connor started.

“You want the usual, right?” Evan frantically gripped the paper coffee cup.

“What’s wrong?” Connor pressed. “You can tell me.”

“I,” Evan shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m fine, just really stupid.”

“Don’t say that,” Connor made his voice unwavering.

“Can we talk about something else?” Evan’s eyes were pleading.

“Sure,” Connor wasn’t going to push him. When he pushed people, they always ended up leaving. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle Evan leaving.

“So, um,” Evan stammered. “You said the other day, Zoe was visiting soon?”

“Yeah,” Connor didn’t mean for his tone to drop.

He didn’t mean to make Evan flinch, but right now of all times he did not want to think about how Evan was always going to want someone like Zoe and never going to want someone like him.

“You know,” Connor took a step back. “I should get some sleep tonight.”

“What?” Evan looked like Connor and just told him he didn’t want to be friends anymore. That hurt, but the truth that to Evan Connor was only ever going to be his odd friend who bought coffee from him at one in the morning hurt more.

“I need to go.” Connor ran from the cafe.

* * *

Evan wasn’t there the next day.

“What do you want?” Jared Kleinman glared at him from behind the counter.

“Where’s Evan?” Connor asked this instead of why Jared had suddenly remembered that they weren’t friends and didn’t have to be nice to each other.

“He’s not feeling well,” Jared stated.

“He looked fine yesterday,” Connor wasn’t going to be lied to right now.

“Of course he did,” Jared scoffed.

“What the fuck is going on?” Connor asked sharply.

“Get out,” Jared said in a tone darker than Connor thought he was capable of. “You don’t get to break my best friend’s heart and then ask me that.”

“What are you talking about?” Connor gaped at him.

“Shit,” Jared’s expression changed. “You really don’t know?”

“No, I don’t,” Connor couldn’t keep the anger from his voice. He hated it when people did this. Keeping him in the dark wasn’t funny.

“He was acting like,” Jared shook his head. “Fuck, he needs to get better at talking.”

“Is he okay?” Connor demanded.

“Yeah,” Jared sighed. “Or, he will be. Just come back tomorrow, he’ll be here.”

“Okay,” Connor wanted more of an answer than that, but he could tell he wasn’t going to get it.

“Murphy,” Jared called before Connor was out the door.

“What?” Connor tried to give him an annoyed look, but he knew that worry was too deeply rooted into it.

“You like him, right?” Jared asked as if this wasn’t a big deal, as if the answer didn’t feel like it held Connor’s life in the balance. Connor couldn’t answer, but that seemed to be enough. “Thats what I thought.”

* * *

“Sorry about yesterday,” Evan stammered when Connor entered the cafe. “I had a lot of homework and asked Jared to cover for me.”

Connor didn’t believe that at all, but he wasn’t going to call Evan out on it.

“Don’t be worry,” he said coolly. “It sucks that you had that much work.”

“The semester’s almost over,” Evan shrugged. “You want the usual?”

“Yeah,” Connor nodded. “But, one more thing this time.”

“Yeah?” Evan hummed.

“Can I draw you?” Connor asked.

“Sure,” Evan blinked at him. “If you want to.”

“Thanks,” Connor grinned, passing Evan the money for his drink before striding to his table.

Connor had wanted to draw Evan since he first walked into the cafe, but doing so felt like an invasion of Evan’s privacy, so Connor had stuck to drawing trees and to go cups. But right now he wasn’t going to be run by hesitations.

“What do I do?” Evan asked once the coffee was on Connor’s table and the sketch book in front of him.

“What you usually do,” Connor shrugged. “Just talk to me.”

“Okay,” Evan’s voice was more shaky than it usually was.

He proceeded to tell Connor about the day he’d had, how he was afraid he was going to fail his maths corse, a bad joke Jared had told him in the middle of lunch, why he wasn’t sure if he should move back to his house or start renting an apartment next year. Connor listened as his fingers darted across the page. As he captured the curve of Evan’s nose, the softness of his cheeks, he wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers along each feature. He tried to capture everything he didn’t know how to say in one image.

“You have it,” Connor held he paper out of Evan.

“You really don’t have to,” Evan’s voice trailed off when his eyes landed on the drawing. “It’s beautiful.”

“Because you are,” Connor said softly.

“This isn’t,” Evan stammered. “I don’t look like this.”

“You do,” Connor smiled at him.

“Um, Connor?” Evan glanced up at him. “Why are there numbers at the bottom?”

“It’s my phone number,” Connor forced his voice to be calm. “I thought, if you want to, maybe we could go get dinner sometime. If not, just pretend you don’t have it, and things can stay like this.”

“You’re asking me out?” Evan’s voice was numb.

“Yeah,” Connor felt his heart sink.

Why the fuck had he thought this would be a good idea? Of course Evan didn’t like him. He’d read everything wrong, because who the fuck would like him anyway? Evan could do better, he could do so much better.

“Okay,” Evan broke through this thoughts.

“What?” Connor blinked at him.

“I’m free on Saturday,” Evan said. “I can meet you outside your dorm or something?”

“You want to?” Connor heard the hope swelling in his voice, and he didn’t care if he sounded too excited. He felt like he was fucking flying.

“I do,” Evan smiled at him. “Want to go on a date with you, I mean. I also want to kiss you right now. Oh God, did I just say that out loud. I am—”

Connor nearly dived over the counter, but his lips still found Evan’s. It felt perfect. Evan was perfect.

Connor didn’t think it would take wandering into a coffee shop at one in the morning to find something this amazing, but wasn’t complaining. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this random thing! Chocoholic_Shinigami and I bought a cheesy romance prompt book and have been challenging prompts for oneshots at each other. This, like every other thing I write, wanted to be longer than a oneshot (I blame Jared, honestly).


End file.
